Danish Delight
by Pro Cycling Fanfic
Summary: A Jakob Fuglsang One Shot - Danish delight with syrup on top! Yes, what happens when A journalist meets Jakob Fuglsang at the Tour after a mountain stage...


Just looking at the parcours for todays stage brought goose bumps to my arms and butterflies to my stomach. Cat 3 climb followed straight by a Cat 2 climb and then a daring decent to the finish line! I love being a journalist of a sport I love an all but the days pass so quick, I find no time for anything else!

I'd been trying to keep track of the situation in the stage all day whilst dipping in and out of the anti-dopage and podium area all day catching people to take quotes from.

The café across the road dotted in between the packed streets of the isolated village was showing the live stage and of course there was a big screen where the line was but I was so busy I found it hard to even catch a glance. There was a break early on including Kreuziger, The Jensie, Chavanel, Pierre Rolland and a few Astana riders but I didn't catch who.

I was lucky enough to be able to access that small white tent the riders go in before the podium, that tent all us fans know so well. It will be hard to get words out of the riders after such an exhausting stage for them.

The end was fast approaching, the break had been caught just as they hit the summit, I know the young Warren Barguil collected some mountain points but not sure what else had occurred. I'm a bit disappointed to have missed such a dramatic and exciting stage that nearly caused such a shake up to the GC, but then again that's all part of the job!

***

How did I manage to miss that one eh? Jakob Fuglsang. Jakob Fuglsang was going to be taking the lead in the spotty jersey competition today after taking full points on the category two summit! This means I will see him close up, talk to him! What more could I ask for? Such an underrated, handsome rider whom I've had such a lust for since the day I'd learnt of his existence. What would I say to him! So many things through my mind right now!

Rui Costa lead himself to a stage victory, breaking his duck in the rainbow jersey by just out descending Nibali by 5 seconds, God knows how he pulled that one out the bag!

At that moment, who should clamber off his bike in an exhausted state, panting almost graciously, Mr Fuglsang.

Those eyebrows..

He takes his helmet off slowly as his hair flops over his face. He grabs a towel and collapses into a white plastic chair rubbing is sweaty, beautifully tanned face.

Jakob opens his eyes once more and looks up at me. He's looking directly at me!

My eyes are so bright and wide, nearly watering because I havent blinked since he entered. My heart beats faster and faster, I try to hide my lust and control my breathing, not showing my true feelings. I'm so tempted to just kiss him whilst I have the chance. He notices my piercing stare and directs a bright white smile with gleaming eyes back at me.

Oh wow. I can't take his smile. I feel dizzy. what if I faint? I need to sit down. I need to stop staring but I can't. His smile grows larger as he pats the chair beside him. I think he's gesturing me to sit beside him. This can't be happening can it? I don't think I'm in control of my own body anymore. I've never been like this when trying to interview other riders, even with Fabian Cancellara. I just can't take my eyes away from his beaming face.

I take the seat without even thinking what I'm doing. I look to the floor as to not risk looking at Jakob again.

Surely he can hear my intense breathing. I'm so close to him I can believe it. I continue to stare at the flaw, I don't want to know what my uncontrollable self might do if I look at him again. Trying to keep myself breathing has become such a challenging task... I'm in such a state, If he speaks now, I'm dead!

"um.. Are you okay, I'm Jakob by the way" He said nervously.

"...yes yes I'm fine! I'm Fifi" I exclaimed almost hyperventilating, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions later?"

"Yeah sure, you're a journalist right? For that Belgian Cycle magazine? I've heard about you, Fifi maria , yes? Such a pretty name..." He beamed.

He's heard of me? What! no way... I catch myself gaping at him and slam my jaw shut, unable to answer. Jakob laughs nervously in the silence.

I bring myself to speak, "Jakob I'm so sorry, I'm not normally like this around anyone, never. Im so sorry but I don't know if I can handle this interview, I think I'll interview Chavanel instead or maybe-"

I ramble on but Jakob cuts me off,

"No, no, its okay I like that magazine and I know my little cousin reads it so please, and why are you apologizing so much?" He chuckles.

He stares at me in awe. I stare back. Here I am in an intense love locked gaze with Jakob Fuglsang.

"Jakob I-"

He cuts me off once more, investigating each inch if my face.

"I feel like I've Loved you my whole life yet we've only been here two minutes..."

He begins to reach his hand to my face gently pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. He leans closer. My heart races. His hand round my waist and one holding my face. His touch electric. I lean closer to his body and cup is beautiful jaw in my hands. His dark brown shiny eyes shut tight as I inhale deeply and our lips touch. I feel nerves shoot through me as the sensation fills my pale, weak body. I collapse in his touch, letting him control me, control this passion. His push becomes stronger as our tongs entwine. His luscious lips draw circles on mine, drawing me in closer each time. His strong body forcing our faces together harder each time, his strong arms holding me tight as I wrap my legs around his. He's as sweet as a Danish! Jakob is so hot, is thighs are burning. His mouth is full of hot wet saliva as he continues to push for more.

Suddenly an announcement can be heard from the podium. His name is called in the announcement. Jakob jumps up immediately, still panting for breath.

"Sorry" He smiled, I smiled back.

"Please, Wait here." He begged.

And so I waited...


End file.
